Diario sexual de Asuka
by laura-asuka-ff
Summary: Aventuras sexuales con Asuka como prota.
1. En un tren japonés

**En un tren japonés**

Asuka había oído hablar de que los trenes eran lugares peligrosos en Japón. Allí las colegialas eran acosadas por pervertidos, les metían mano. Pero Asuka nunca había hecho mucho caso de esas historias.

Un día volviendo a casa sintió como un cuerpo, de repente, se pegaba al suyo por detrás. Y casi de inmediato, notó como unas manos se deslizaban por sus muslos, por debajo de la falda de su uniforme escolar. Asuka intentó deshacerse de aquellas manos a la vez que se giraba, muy airada, dispuesta a reprochar la actitud de aquel viejo verde. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el agresor era su compañero de clase, Touji. Éste se limitó a sonreír de forma descarada mientras una de sus manos le agarraba el pecho y la otra le acariciaba la parte central de sus bragas, justo sobre la entrepierna.

La pelirroja estaba demasiado sorprendida para rebelarse contra su agresor. Esperaba un anciano salido o uno de esos hombres de negocios a los que les ponen las jovencitas. Si hubiera sido éste el caso, no habría duda en luchar contra el agresor: morderle, golpearle, patearle la entrepierna, escupirle, arañarle…. y ante esta impresionante lucha no habría tardado en recibir ayuda del resto de pasajeros. Pero… ¡era Touji!

Y mientras lo pensaba, el dedo sobre sus labios vaginales se hizo más intenso, al igual que el apretón sobre su seno. Un leve gemido, nacido del placer prohibido que experimentaba, le hizo volver a la realidad: estaba en un atestado vagón, estaba siendo sobada por un… El gemido había alertado a los pasajeros. Se había formado un círculo a su alrededor. ¡Se había convertido en un espectáculo!

Sonrojada, con los ojos muy abiertos, y consciente de su situación, intento disimular. Ser de nuevo una pasajera más, un ser anónimo y… ¿seguir gozando del placer secreto que le proporcionaba Touji? Se dio cuenta que ese leve gemido la había traicionado. Y eso la llevo a percatarse que REALMENTEquería seguir gozando. Pero ya era tarde. Y Touji ya no estaba allí. De repente, estaba ante un grupo de pasajeros que la miraban con lascivia. Se vio rodeada de hombres sin rostro, y pronto, todo fueron manos tocándola, pellizcándola, sobándola con mayor o menor gracia. Y Touji, si es que realmente había estado allí alguna vez y no había sito todo fruto de su imaginación, se había esfumado.


	2. El desconocido de la playa

**El desconocido de la playa**

Finalmente, los pilotos de las unidades Eva habían sido premiados con unas merecidas vacaciones en Okinawa. ¡Ya era hora! Llevaban meses aprendido a manipular los EVA y el ritmo de su instituto tampoco les dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Además, por culpa de los entrenamientos, Asuka se habían perdido una excursión con la clase al Museo del Vicio, en Osaka (en el distrito de Omete).

Con los pies desnudos sobre la ardiente arena blanca, Azuka se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba (con el lema "rape me if U can") y del pantalón corto. Y quedó con su diminuto bikini, color amarillo. Lo que no se quitó fue sus gafas de sol. Desde detrás de los cristales pudo ver las miradas que algunos bañistas le dirigían; algunos, los tímidos, hacia un gran rodeo con la cabeza, mirando al cielo, hacia el aparcamiento, hacia las tumbonas vacías, para terminar, como quien no quiere, dando un vistazo a su figura adolescente y a aquel diminuto bikini que disimulaba poco y mal las curvas de su atlético cuerpo. Lo bañistas atrevidos no daban rodeos, le miraban las tetas, le miraban el culo; se humedecían los labios y se preguntaban que se sentiría al follárse aquella criatura.

Asuka se sentía bien. Le gustaba saberse deseada. Anduvo hacia el mar con las miradas pegadas al sudor de su cuerpo. Se remojó los pies, chapoteó sin demasiado interés, pues lo que le interesaba de la excursión no era el mar, ni la playa. Ni aquella docena de japoneses pálidos intentando tostarse bajo un sol raquítico y japonés. Y entonces lo vio: un occidental en una playa japonesa destaca como una Idol en un congreso de Física Quántica.

Se acercó. El se levantó. Se supo escogido por un dedo divino y sintió el amargo masticar del resto de bañistas que se lo miraban con mal fingida indiferencia.

La pelirroja dio un rodeo, el chico la siguió con la mirada. Y de repente, ella echó a correr por la playa. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, huyendo de aquel sitio, huyendo de NERV… No se molestó en mirar atrás. Sabía que él la seguía.

Los duros entrenamientos habían hecho su efecto. El chico occidental pronto la perdió de vista tras unas rocas. Cuando logró superarlas, se encontró en una cala rocosa y demasiado alejada de la carretera, y del aparcamiento, como para que hubiese bañistas. El chico, jadeando y agotado, se apoyó en la roca. Ella había desaparecido.

Se lamentó en silencio. Demasiado cansado incluso para verbalizar su decepción. Y entonces apareció ella. Tan fresca como si acabar de levantarse de una siesta. Sin despeinarse, sin cansancio, sin jadeos.

Él intentó decir algo, pero estaba tan agotado que primero necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas. Ella lo empujó contra la roca. Contempló con interés la agitación de su pecho sudado. Deslizó por sus juveniles músculos sus finas manos y al llegar a al cintura, sin aviso previó, tiró de su bañador hacia abajo. Y como si fuera de una mística ceremonia religiosa, se dejó caer de rodillas ante su sexo. Acercó su rostro, su boca, sus labios. Se lo besó con tanta ternura que el miembro no tardó en ponerse erecto. Y Asuka lo agarró con suavidad hasta llevárselo a la boca.


End file.
